Gallery: Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6
"In Plain Sight" "No Bark, All Bite" Hiccstrid_s6_ep2_(1).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep2_(2).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep2_(3).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep2_(4).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep2_(5).png "Chain of Command" "Loyal Order of Ingerman" LoyalOrderofIngerman.jpg Hiccstrid s6 ep4 (1).png Hiccstrid s6 ep4 (2).png "A Gruff Separation" Hiccstrid s6 ep5 (1).png Hiccstrid s6 ep5 (2).png "Mi Amore Wing" Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(1).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(2).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(3).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(4).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(5).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(6).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(7).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(8).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(9).png Necklace 3.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(10).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(11).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(12).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(13).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(14).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(15).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(16).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(17).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(18).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(19).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(20).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(21).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(22).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(23).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(24).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(25).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(26).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(27).png Astrid and Hiccup holding hands Mi Amore Wing.jpg I'm with you.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(28).png MiAmoreWing(4).jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(30).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(31).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(32).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(33).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(34).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(35).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(36).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(37).png I always want to be there for you.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(38).png I know you do.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep6.png We don't have to be like them.jpg Hiccup and Astrid starting to kiss Mi Amore.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing Mi Amore.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing Mi Amore 3.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing Mi Amore 4.jpg Hiccup and Astrid after kissing Mi Amore Wing.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(39).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(40).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(41).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(42).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep6_(43).png Hiccup and Astrid holding hands Mi Amore Wing.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking into the sunset.jpg "Ruff Transition" Hiccstrid_s6_ep7_(1).png Ruff_episodes.jpg Ruff_2.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep7_(2).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep7_(3).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep7_(4).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep7_(5).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep7_(6).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep7_(7).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep7_(8).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep7_(9).png Ruff_3.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep7_(10).png RuffTransition(4).jpg "Triple Cross" Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(1).png Triple_crossed.jpg triple crossed 2.jpg triple crossed 4.jpg triple crossed 5.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(2).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(3).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(4).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(5).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(7).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(8).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(9).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(10).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(11).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(12).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(13).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(14).png triple crossed 6.jpg triple crossed 7.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(15).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(16).png triple crossed 9.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(17).png triple crossed 10.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(18).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep8_(19).png "Family Matters" Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(1).png FamilyMatters(4).jpg FamilyMatters.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(3).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(4).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(5).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(6).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(7).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(8).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(9).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(10).png family matters.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(11).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(12).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(13).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(14).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(15).png FamilyMatters(7).jpg FamilyMatters(8).jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(18).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(19).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(20).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(21).png Astrid hugging Hiccup family matters.jpg Astrid and Hiccup hugging Family Matters.jpg family matters 3.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(22).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep9_(23).png "Darkest Night" Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(1).png Darkest_night.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(2).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(3).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(4).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(5).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(6).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(7).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(8).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(9).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(10).png DarkestNight(13).jpg Darkest_night2.jpg Darkest_night3.jpg Darkest_night4.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(11).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(12).png DarkestNight(14).jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(13).png Darkest_night7.jpg Darkest_night8.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(14).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(15).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(16).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep10_(17).png "Guardians of Vanaheim" Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(1).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(2).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(3).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(4).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(5).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(6).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(7).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(8).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(9).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(10).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(11).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(12).png Guardians_of_Vanaheim_2.jpg Guardians_of_Vanaheim_3.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(13).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(14).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep11_(15).png Hiccstrid_season_6_(1).png Hiccstrid_season_6_(2).png Hiccstrid_season_6_(3).png Hiccstrid_season_6_(4).png Hiccstrid_season_6_(7).png "King of Dragons, Part 1" Hiccstrid_s6_ep12_(1).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep12_(2).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep12_(3).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep12_(4).png king of dragons part 1 1.jpg king of dragons part 1 2.jpg king of dragons part 1 3.jpg king of dragons part 1 4.jpg king of dragons part 1 5.jpg king of dragons part 1 6.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep12_(5).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep12_(7).png king of dragons part 1 9.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep12_(8).png king of dragons part 1 11.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep12_(9).png king of dragons part 1 13.jpg "King of Dragons, Part 2" Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(1).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(2).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(3).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(4).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(5).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(6).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(7).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(8).png Astrid kissing Hiccup on the cheek KODP2.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(9).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(10).png Hiccup and Astrid kissing KODP2.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing KODP2 2.jpg Hiccup and Astrid after kissing KODP2.jpg Astrid brushing her hair back KODP2.jpg Astrid having put her hand on Hiccup's chest KODP2.jpg Astrid looking up at Hiccup again KODP2.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing KODP2 3.jpg Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(11).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(12).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(13).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(14).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(15).png Hiccstrid_s6_ep13_(16).png Gifs Hiccstrid kiss Mi Amore Wing.gif Hiccstrid kiss KODP2 -1.gif Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6